A Golden Return
by AuPalladium
Summary: As the lull that kept the Smash Universe quiet is lifted, new combatants show their face! However, with a history, a blonde has to realize what rooted him to this clash of fighters- and what keeps him there. A oneshot made in the spirit of the new DLC released for Smash 4.


**Hey guys! I lied yesterday! I was going to post a chapter of CJ, but instead decided on a good ol' oneshot. By the way, this story isn't at all linked to ANB. However, keep in mind that ANB will come back. I swear. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Lucas looked at the calendar sitting in the kitchen. Sigh. Another revenge match against the slob, Wario. He always seemed hell-bent on trying to mess him up. That's why he resigned when the new season arrived- everyone was out to get that one upstart new kid, who did all too well in his first season. However, his roommate convinced him to come back. Master Hand, or course, welcomed him back with open arms. Er, well, whatever. He always gave Lucas the creeps.

Confrontations with him are done in dark rooms, with a single light illuminating onto a gloved hand, constantly writing. It could be anything. He never spoke, either. He writes everything out, too. The most you'll ever hear from him is a laugh- one that sends shivers through even the most vigilant of Smashers.

Lucas immediately shook off the collections of him from his mind, letting it retreat back to his deep subconscious. He needed to focus on the job at hand, which was brewing some coffee.

"You know, for someone only about eleven, I can't see why you need coffee. Shouldn't you have, like, youthful energy or something?"

Lucas looked towards the source of the noise. Ah. Him.

"I'm not even going to question how you managed to pick the lock to the Mother apartment." he said, refraining from opening his eyes. In the morning, it's best to stick with only five senses.

"Ness let me in." Shulk replied, brushing the comment aside.

"You of all people should know what it's like, being psychic. It drains you. How do you stay so chipper?" Lucas quipped, unsatisfied with the route this conversation was heading. Shulk is one to constantly meddle around with him. Honestly, what does Ness see in him?

"Like I always say, you always have to be awake when-"

"-You live in the wild. Yeah, yeah. Save your breath."

"Snappy, are we?" Shulk, continued, unfazed by Lucas's attempts to ward him off.

"You'd be like this too if you had to fight Wario."

"That guy is seriously going for blood with you." One thing Shulk excels at, though annoying, is empathy. "Man, I wish I could help."

Before he could question the sincerity of his statement, another voice made itself known.

"You two are up early," said Ness, wearing his blue-and-white striped pajamas, as usual.

"Hey," said both of the early birds, simply. A ding could be heard, alerting Lucas of the coffee being ready.

"I got it," said Ness. "Shulk, want some?"

"Nah, I've got natural energy within me. You know, I would've died if I didn't have it when-"

"-You lived in the wild," said Ness, grinning slyly while shaking his head. He had his head down, messing with coffee mugs. "Jesus. Do you have any other stories than that one?"

"Well, did I ever tell you about the time I beat this three-formed-"

"Yes, you beat a demon called Zanza." Lucas said, trying also not to laugh.

"Well, damn. I guess I exhausted all my tales from outside the Smash Universe."

"Well, I've got one," Ness said, placing a coffee at the table, where Lucas was sitting. He sipped his own.

"Already heard it," Lucas remarked, after a second of silence.

"You-"

"Yup," Lucas said, tapping his head. He finally had his eyes open. Lucas loved the buzz of coffee. It gives him the feeling of being refreshed, like being reborn.

"I'm just going to tell it to Shulk then, cheater." Ness said, playfully.

"I didn't know this was a game," Lucas muttered. "I'm gonna head out for a walk, then."

"Shush!" Shulk said, holding up a hand to Lucas. He laughed, and then headed for the door.

"So... I'm going to tell you how we stopped a zombie invasion with honey and fly paper-"

* * *

As Lucas walked out of the apartment, he was greeted with a silence that deeply contrasted that of which was inside the residence. Sweet aromas of baking could be heard- no, smelled- from the door of the Dreamland apartment. Ugh, with a sixth sense, he always seemed to find it challenging to differentiate smells and noises. Synesthesia, they called it. Smelling colors, hearing tastes... it takes time to get used to. He then witnessed the Fire Emblem door opening, to reveal a rather angry Robin leaving the building.

"Problems with Roy?" Lucas said, quietly. A moan could be heard from her, indicating her disgust.

"He keeps trying to hit on me, and it's really annoying. 'Oh, don't worry, I can show you how to fight, I'm a veteran.' Veteran, my ass! He disgusts me! What's worse, is I'm consulting a kid right now for guidance!" Ouch.

"No need to make it personal," Lucas said, his eyebrows lowering.

"Oh. Yeah." Robin said, lowering her voice. "Sorry, that was uncalled for. I just lose my head around him."

"All I will say, is, he listens to Marth very well. Just try to get him to take Roy off your back."

"How did you- oh, right. Psychic and stuff." Robin said, trying to regain composure. She ran her fingers through Lucas's hair, messing it up slightly. "Thanks, Lucas."

Lucas snorted, and redirected his hair into order, now leading back to a point. "No problem."

* * *

"The winner is... LUCAS!" boomed the announcer, making the crowd erupt in cheers. Wario began picking away at the ice covering the lower half of his body.

"Shit," Wario said, scowling at the blonde.

"Language," Lucas replied, his mouth leading into a smirk.

A few choice words erupted from the ice sculpture. With a swift flick, Lucas made Wario's easier. Now, instead of chipping away at ice, he was putting out flames.

Lucas took the opportunity to leave at that moment, deciding that he firmly established his ground with him good enough. From there, he unexpectedly walked straight into a bro hug.

"That was awesome, Lucas!" yelled an overenthusiastic Ryu. Ryu was a recent addition, hailing from Street Fighter, and arriving with Lucas through the transdimensional portal. Rides through it take hours, so they were obviously well acquainted.

He treated Lucas as an equal, though much older than him, and much stronger. "Strength isn't just external," he would always say. "True strength comes from the realization of one's true potential."

The other PSI user, Ness, was there waiting for him as well. He clutched his journal, where he keeps records of fights, along with point totals for the week.

"Dang, Lucas! That bumped us up an additional fifteen points! Five more, and we get shop passes!"

"Recalculate," Ryu said. "He gets an additional three for that stylish meteor smash at the beginning,"

"Right. So, two more!" He said, while jotting it down in his notebook. He then slid the pencil into his backpack, and promptly fist-bumped Lucas for a job well done. "We're right behind the Mario Bros. and Donkey Kong, but, with the streak we've had, we should be able to make first place by Thursday!"

"You know, you're very technical for a Smasher." Ryu added, impressed by the planning and calculating done by Ness.

"The more you know about your enemy, the better you can plan." Lucas said. Ryu smirked. The blonde raised his hands up, in mock surrender. "Hey, your words, not mine, Mister Fortune Cookie."

Ryu tightened his belt on his gi, which he never was caught without. "Well, Mister Fortune Cookie needs to prepare for his match against Captain Falcon. I bid farewell!" Ryu said. With that, he jogged towards the locker rooms.

"You know, Ryu's a cool guy, for a newbie." Ness said, watching him retreat into the distance.

"So are you saying I wasn't a cool guy during the Year of Brawl?"

"Hey! That's unfair!" Ness said, scowling at the word trap Lucas set.

"Perfectly fair. Now, I gotta hit the showers."

Ness huffed. "Fine. Go wash up. Dinner will be ready at the apartment when you get back."

"Nice. I won't take long. Heaven knows what you would do without me," he added, sticking his tongue out. "Oh man, I sound like Pokey."

"Wait, what?" Ness said, now stunned.

"And now, to really confuse you..." Lucas said, taking advantage of Ness's shocked state, he grabbed him and kissed his cheek, waiting until Ness blushed a deep red, then ran, laughing to himself as Ness cursed in the background.

That was the reason he came back. He came back for memories. For his inner peace. For his friends.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed! I was just playing around with concepts on this one. I love writing without being bound to parameters set by what I defined in the past. Maybe that's why I can't get enough oneshots. They just allow you to refresh your mind. But that's a tangent. Reviews are always welcome! Have a great night!**


End file.
